Shadepaw
++Will be re-doing the page entirely soon.++ Shadepaw is a small, skinny dark gray she-cat with firm paws and broad shoulders, she has white ears, white paws, a white tail tip and chest. She has deep amber eyes, and a scar on her left eye Personality Shadepaw is a shy cat, she takes a lot of risks though so she can become a more powerful clan cat. She can be prejudiced, but she is also smart, but she can be hesitant at times, and she usually doesn't smile. History Far from the Skies Shadepaw, known as Sabrina at this time, was a kittypet longing to escape their Twoleg home. She finally got that chance, and escaped with her brother, Oliver (now known as Scarkit). She ran into the ThunderClan camp and was attacked by 5 cats, one being the leader. Shadepaw dispatched each one, and got advice from the leader to go to DarkClan. Sabrina, from there, was instructed to go to SkyClan, where she met Blackstorm. Sabrina was brought into SkyClan by Moonstar, SkyClan's leader, being now called Shadepaw. Some of SkyClan did not approve, one attacking Shadepaw, which Shadepaw showed considerable strength in defeating. Shadepaw was appointed to Foxbreeze, being the apprentice of the deputy. On Shadepaw's first day of training, she met WindClan's Talonstar. Talonstar implored her to join WindClan along with Scarkit. Shadepaw refused. Later, Foxbreeze was killed by Talonstar, being caught off guard. Shadepaw then killed Talonstar for revenge, and brought back the news of Foxbreeze's death to SkyClan. Shadepaw was invited to the Gathering because of her bravery, where a fight broke out about Shadepaw killing Talonstar. Once they had left the Gathering, Shadepaw was given a new mentor; Blackstorm. She met Glowfeather, and they went for their first normal day of hunting. But then Shadepaw realizes that ThunderClan left a scent mark on a tree at their camp. ThunderClan suddenly attacked, and Shadepaw faced Sharpstar, and was almost choked to death. She gave birth to 3 kits when she was brought into the medicine cat's den, and named them Hopekit, Ivykit, and Scorchkit after she was healed. Foxleap told Shadepaw that Blackstorm would take care of her kits. Shadepaw went to visit her half-sister Bluekit, and her kittypet mate, Brian. When she returned, the clan was abruptly attacked by DarkClan. Wolfclaw tried to kill her kits, but Shadepaw successfully saved them. DarkClan eventually retreated. Shadepaw then went on another patrol, and found a cat named Magic, who stole some of their freshkill while running from fire-wielding twolegs. She helped evacuate everyone from the clan, and thanked Shortfur for saving Hopekit from burning to death. She also helped rebuild SkyClan from the ground up. Traits *Shadepaw is very good at lying when she needs to; but she doesn't enjoy lying. *Shadepaw's favourite season is Greenleaf. Kin Members Father: :Talonstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother: :Dawnberry: Living Half-Brother: :Olivekit: Living Half-Sister: :Bluekit: Living Sister: :Blackfur: Living Tree Quotes Character Pixels Please do not edit this gallery. Shadeheart.loner.png|Loner Version Shadeheart.apprentice.png|Apprentice Version Ceremonies ---- Scarkit Blackstorm Moonstar Foxbreeze Glowfeather Shortpaw Wolfclaw Moonberry Brian Magicpalm |group2 = Books |list2 = Far From the Skies Haunting in the Clan }} ---- Foxbreeze Glowfeather Blackstorm Foxleap Wolfclaw Spottedclaw Frostash Ripplestream Ivybreeze Magicpalm |group2 = Apprentices |list2 = Shadepaw Amberpaw Streampaw Mosspaw Shortpaw Maplepaw |group3 = Queens/Elders |list3 = Otterpelt Skypetal Firetail Sunbreeze Smokefoot }} ---- Category:Finished Category:Apprentice Category:Kit Category:Kittypet Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Females Category:WindClan Cat Category:Rogue Category:ChillyCookie5's Characters